To Take on the World
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: Post nonhuman arc story. Both the fairy creatures and humans have suffered much during the war and now they have come to a ceasefire agreement. However, the humans are plotting their ultimate revenge for the one who they believe is responsible for their l
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories nor did I create it, you can thank tri-Ace Inc or Square Enix CO, LTD for such things. I'm simply writing this non-profit fan fiction story for fun, so I hope there shall not be any legal entanglements.

**RADIATA STORIES: TO TAKE ON THE WORLD**

**Chapter One**

In the middle of a vast kingdom stood a grand red building made of stone. This great structure was Radiata Castle, the pinnacle of the human race's existence. The humans attempted the philosophy of _living life to the fullest_ though, more often than not, it came at the expense of others. Primarily the Elves and Dwarves, whom have diseased and enslaved respectively. Eventually a war broke out between the humans and nonhumans, though neither side gained anything from it and ultimately suffered unforeseen and tragic consequences.

((((-))))

In the dead of night, a man and a woman gazed upon the kingdom of Radiata after a long journey.

The brown haired male had a carefree air about him. Seeing his sparkling brown eyes and smirk, which were often plastered to his face, one could tell just by looking at him that he was a rather mischievous fellow. He was dressed in a fine royal blue cloak, black shoulder pads with gold trimmings, and platinum silver knee high boots/gauntlets.

The blond female appeared quite the opposite. Her emerald green eyes hid memories of a miserable life. Never had she been able to relax, it's always been train, train, train, and recently she learned she was destined to wipe man kind from the face of the planet, though her companion would allow none of that. Her attire was a short cut pink leather miniskirt with mythril knee high boots/gauntlets/arrow pointed armguards.

"Let's go, Ridley." He extended his hand to the young woman.

She placed her hand over his and they turned around, never wanting to return to their former home. Even if they did want to return, due to them being in the wrong place at the wrong time, they would only be executed for treason.

"Where are we going?" Ridley inquired.

"Solieu. Sis is probably worried sick about me."

"Is that right? Sure it's not the other way around?"

The young lad looked to his companion and arched an eyebrow. "No way! Besides, I'm sure Flau and Rynka can handle any trouble that comes their way. I trust the captain's judgment."

Ridley stopped dead in her tracks. "Jack..."

"Huh?"

"Do you think the captain survived?" She inquired.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know..."

The boy was surprised when he felt a tightening around the waist. "Ridley?"

The woman softly sobbed as she embraced him. "Jack, tell me he's alive. Too many people have died because of me. Their blood is on my hands!"

Jack, in an attempt to comfort her, soothingly said, "he's alive. I know he is." Truth be told, the young man could not even begin to fathom what kind of pain this woman was in. He cared for her deeply and would do anything to help her, but he doubted if the wounds in her heart would ever fully heal.

((((-))))

In a small kitchenette in a small wooden shack, two women were detailing dishes.

One woman was slightly taller with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a brown dress and white long sleeve shirt covered by a beige vest. "You didn't have to help with the dishes, Flau."

The other woman who had short black hair, dressed in short dark gray shorts and midriff exposing white shirt shook her head. "But I do have to help. You cook all these wonderful meals while Rynka and I sit around and do nothing."

The brown haired woman chuckled. "Well, thanks to you two sitting around and doing nothing, as you call it, I don't have to worry about any shady characters trying to abduct me."

They both laughed some more but froze when they heard foots steps outside the front door.

'Those sound like the foot steps of soldiers,' the black haired lady thought. "Adele. Go hide," Flau whispered.

Adele tip toed to her room.

"Hey sis, you home?" said someone on the other side as he turned the knob.

Flau sighed in relief. 'It's only her brother.'

Adele came out of her room. "Jack?"

Jack and Ridley entered.

"Hey all," Jack greeted.

"You gave me a scare, kid," Flau stated matter of factly. "I thought you might be some of those royal thugs."

"Uh, sorry about that." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Where is Rynka?" Ridley inquired.

"She and Cody went out for a little walk," Flau.

Ridley and Jack drew blanks at the mention of Cody.

"I guess everthing's been swell?" Jack asked out of concern though he hid the concern bit quite well.

"Of course," Adele stated, "Rynka and Flau have been a tremendous help."

Ridley stretched and began to yawn.

Jack pointed towards his room. "Man, you must be tired after all that! My bed's in there. I'll just sleep on the floor or something."

The blond whispered in his ear, "Jack, I don't want to be alone anymore. You're coming with me."

The young man blushed. "Ah, well, I guess we'll have to catch up in the morning. Goodnight Sis. Flau."

Ridley took his hand in hers as she guided him to his bedroom.

Adele watched them enter the room and stared at the door for a couple of seconds after it was shut. 'I can't believe how fast he's grown.'

"Think it's wise to leave them by their selves?" The black haired woman asked.

"Jack isn't one to do things that he'll end up regretting. Besides, Ridley is much more mature than he is and would probably give him a good slap if he tried anything stupid."

Flau could help but laugh.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter Two**

A man with short blond hair sat at his desk. His eyes were closed as he contemplated what happened recently.

"Lord Larks," said the voice of a random soldier on the other side of the door, "we have apprehended the fairy creature's leader!"

The blond's eyelids shot open, revealing his ice blue orbs. "Bring him to me."

Minutes later, a couple heavily armed guards escorted a short elf dressed in a grass mail into Lark's office. Traits included gray hair, gray eyes, and a scar on the left side of his face. Further more, it seemed he was roughed up from a prior battle.

"Tell me, are you Lord Zane?"

This elf spoke with frustration, "ZANE HAS FALLEN BECAUSE OF YOU MURDEROUS HUMANS!"

"So you must be his right hand man?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could start negotiations for peace, Lord..."

"...Gil."

"Very well, Lord Gil. We have suffered so much in this war and now we are unable to fight. No longer are we interested in expanding our empire. Now we can only hope to mend what has been broken."

As one would expect from an elf, Gil has skeptical to believe such a claim, "Bold statement for a human, but I cannot trust your words."

"So you will not work for peace? Is war what you Elves truly desire?"

The elf pondered this for a moment. "...No."

"Then help me create a ceasefire agreement between the other species."

Gil thought it over some more. "Tell me, what will you do once you have recuperated from your losses? What else do you have planned other than peace?"

"We wish to apprehend Jack Russell."

"Ah, the son of that treacherous Cairn. If you don't mind, I would like to finish him myself."

Larks arched an eyebrow. "Why would you wish to slay him? Did he not help you in the war?"

"Please, the only role he played was that human girl's lapdog."

"You mean Ridley?"

"I suppose that was her name. Regardless, it wasn't enough that Cairn payed for the death of the water dragon. His offspring should also be held accountable!"

Larks smirked. "Lord Gil, you are a fascinating individual. It would be an honor working with one such as yourself."

"Why thank you, Lord Larks."

"Just make sure Ridley is unharmed. Her father is the lord chamberlain and he wishes for her safe return."

"Of course."

((((-))))

The surroundings around Jack came as a blur as he slowly reentered the world post slumber. 'That was one crazy dream,' he noted mentally. Normally he would get up to yawn and stretch but a pair of arms held him down tightly. 'No way...'

He threw the covers off to reveal his so called dream was a reality. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull at this vision. "I can't believe we actually did that," Jack whispered to himself assuringly, regarding the fact that a golden blond female snuggled up to him was without dress.

Without the covers on her, Ridley felt the morning chill and shifted uncomfortably. She awoke seconds later. When her emerald eyes focused fully she was looking into her companion's chocolate optical sensors. "Jack..."

"Sleep well?" He inquired.

She smiled at him. "Yeah."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"Never better!" His stomach then growled. "Hold on," Jack said got out of bed and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna see about breakfast."

Just as he was about to turn the knob, Ridley cut him off. "You're gonna go out there dressed like that?"

He looked down and noticed that he too was indecent. "Ridley, I don't know what I'd do without you."

She sighed. "That's my Jack, as clueless as ever."

((((-))))

Minutes later, Jack and Ridley entered the kitchenette. "Hey sis, how about some breakfast?"

Adele laughed. "You've become a warrior yet you still can't manage something as simple as cooking."

Jack frowned. "Hey."

Ridley couldn't contain herself. "I guess he'll always be a moron, right Miss Russell?"

"OH COME ON!"

Adele winked at the younger woman. "You sure catch on quickly."

"This isn't fair," Jack whimpered.

After Adele and Ridley had their fill of having a laugh at Jack's expense, the blond inquired, "where is everyone?"

"They had to check in at Void. They should be back before nightfall."

Ridley noticed that the other woman looked rather down. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I am pretty worried. Jack is the most wanted man in all of Radiata and I'm sure a whole lot more of those thugs will pop up eventually."

Jack placed his hands on his hips in a display of confidence. "As long as I'm here you have nothing to fear!"

Both women sighed in disgust at his oblivious nature.

"What's wrong?" He asked, ignorant of his own stupidity.

The woman with long golden blond hair bowed. "I'm sorry, Miss Russell. I've tried to warn him that applying comics to real life situations is a deadly habit."

Adele giggled before she spoke up, "Ridley, please don't be so formal."

"I'm sorry, Adele."

"I am glad about one thing, however."

"Yes?"

"That out of this whole ordeal, my brother found someone who's bound to make him happy."

Ridley and Jack blushed at that statement.

"Come on sis, you're embarrassing me... Er, us."

Adele had some fun at Jack and Ridleys's expense though it did not last long.

The front door to their cabin was blasted into slivers by an opposing force. Jack ran outside and much to his surprise he saw Gil hovering about no more than ten feet away.

"Hey Gil, long time no see," Jack greeted him, not knowing the Elf's purpose.

"Jack, you and I have a score to settle."

"We do?"

"It was your father who has slain the water dragon and now you must pay for his crimes!" He raised his hand and soon energy particles began to form around his hand.

'Huh, I guess he's not kidding,' Jack thought, not really concerned. He smiled. "Very well, let me fetch my sword and we'll dance!" He ran back into the house afterwards.

Gil snarled at the boy's confidence. 'How annoying, he's not taking me seriously!'

As Jack rushed back outside with his father's golden blade seconds later, Ridley stopped him. "Jack, what do you think you're doing? You could die!"

"Hey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do!"

She arched an eyebrow. "That's not very reassuring."

"You know, it's a shame I was told not to kill the chamberlain's daughter. This war has reawakened my lust for ending human lives! I haven't felt ecstasy like this since... I slayed your father!"

Jack wouldn't hear any more of Gil's rubbish. "You bastard!" His normal playful eyes were replaced with ones of vehement hatred. Without any hesitation, he charged the elf, ready to strike him down with a mighty swing from the Arbitrator.

The elf, unfortunately for the young man, was a much more skilled fighter. He grabbed the sword with his whip, preventing Jack from laying down a successful attack. All the while, energy particles still gathered around Gil's other hand. He aimed the bust of energy at Jack's legs, crippling him.

While the boy was crying out in pain, Gil laughed, "Such arrogance. Look at where it got you!" He laughed some more as he vigorously whipped the boy from left to right across the face.

Several hard and fierce lashes later, Gil ceased for a moment to observe the bloodied mess Jack has become. "Ah, look at how helpless you are. Look at how weak you are!"

He began to strike again when suddenly...

"Jack!"

Gil turned his attention to the blond female who was charging towards him, a celestial tipped ax in hand. "Damn it!"

By the time he could counter, her weapon was lodged deep into his rib cage.

**End Chapter Two.**


End file.
